


For Our Forever

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: docto who
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rated T cause Rose is Naked, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose wakes up to an empty bed in Pete’s world. It was all a a dream, or was it?





	For Our Forever

Rose woke with a gasp, shooting upright, causing the blankets to slide to the floor, and blinked into the dark room. Clutching her chest, she wiped her tear stained face to look over at the space beside her. It was empty, pillow undented, and upon touching it, it was cold. “No.” She gasped a broken sob, as she wrenched her hand back and covered her face. “Another dream.” She swallowed hard, not bothering to grab a robe as she stumbled to her feet.    
  
She lived alone, after all, since moving out of her parents mansion. There was no reason to cover herself up to stagger to the kitchen for a glass of water to ease her scratchy throat. It also meant she didn’t have to hide her tears, while she eased off the bed, picking up her blankets and tossing them on the empty, cold bed. “Jus’ another stupid dream.” She whispered to no one. Rose did that a lot. It was a habit born from years of traveling with the Doctor and living in a sentient time ship. Even if he wasn’t around, she had always talked to the TARDIS. Now, five years after being taken from him, the habit wasn’t gone.    
  
“I dreamed I found him, and he changed.” She wiped her face roughly, shuffling despondently to the bedroom door in the dark. “And he changed, but into two Doctors. One stayed with me, and we...” her grip faltered on the door handle, as another sob racked her body. “We... he moved in. He loved me.” She gripped the knob, turning it to gasp out more tears as she stumbled blindly down the hall. Thunder cracked outside, when lighting lit the shadows of the furniture ahead. “But it was just a dream.”    
  
It had been the best dream she’d had since losing the Doctor. It had been so wonderfully impossible and chaotic that it had seemed vividly real, a true adventure only worthy of life with the Doctor. It had been so real she could still smell the masculine body wash in her nostrils as she wiped her snotty nose. She could nearly feel the warm, human lips on her chest and neck, even in the chill of the hall. “The best dream.” She sobbed again, squeezing her eyes shut, torn by whether or not to let the dream fade or to hold onto it for motivation. Every day without him felt like an eternity, like she was a lone island in a sea of nothingness, when before there had been a whole archipelago of company.   
  
A dim light flickered into her eyelids, as her barefeet touched the linoleum. She froze, wiping her soaked cheeks again as her sleep fuzzed ears were shocked by a concerned. “Rose, what’s wrong?” and warm, gentle hands cupping her cheek and her waist. She opened her eyes, finding herself face to chest with a lithe frame and a spattering of dark, hair. She followed the skin up, up, past the confused and concerned pout to warm, chocolate and caramel eyes dancing over her face.    
  
“Doctor?” She gasped, as a thumb caught another stream of tears. The concerned, pouting frown morphed into a gentle smile as those warm eyes crinkled a bit in the corners. She sobbed again, reaching out, touching his skin, afraid she was still asleep.    
  
“Hello.” Then she was pulled into a tight hug, enveloped in the familiar arms, and rocked back and forth as the Doctor gave a happy hum and kissed her hair. “I’m here. I’m real. I’m not going anywhere, ever. I promise.”    
  
“It wasn’t a dream!” Rose wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly, and buried her face in his chest. “I woke up, and the bed was empty. The sheets were cold. I thought.... Doctor I thought!” She sobbed harder, in relief now, clinging to him desperately. “You’re real. You’re real.” She pulled back, unwinding her arms to reach up and pull him down for a frantic kiss.    
  
The Doctor responded enthusiastically, holding her tighter, his warm lips and coffee coated tongue claiming hers with confidence and adoration. Suddenly she was lifted, the kitchen island cold against her bare thighs and bum as he slid his hands up to tangle in her hair. Rose shoved her fears and heart ache aside, as she basked in his touch. It felt like an eternity, and it felt like a blink, before he pulled away to breathe and coaxed her eyes open with a kiss to her nose. Thunder clapped again, as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky beyond the kitchen window. “Better?” He asked softly, his hands never leaving her skin.   
  
“Much better.” Rose managed a raspy giggle, as he smiled lovingly down at her. “Why weren’t you in bed?”   
  
“I, err, wanted to surprise you.” He blushed, tugging his ear and shifting his gaze in a way so much like the big eared, blue eyed, leather Doctor she’d first fell in love with. “Set an alarm under my pillow so I wouldn’t wake you. Errrm, Happy Valentines day?” He stepped aside to reveal a massive bouquet of fruit cut into shapes of stars and planets, complete with colored chocolate coating some, and even fine glitter, but it was only half done and the rest of the fruit was piled in bowls. Beside them were three fondu pots with melted chocolate and a cup of coffee.   
  
“Doctor, I love it!” Rose laughed as she slid from the island to wrap her arms around him. “Happy Valentines Day, but all I need is you.” She kissed his chest, earning her a chuckle and another squeeze.    
  
“And you have me, all of me.” His hand slid into one of his pockets, and suddenly he was kneeling. “For our forever?” The Doctor’s voice was questioning, hesitant, and when Rose looked down her heart exploded. The single sapphire sparkled up at her from his fingers, and his face was glowing with hope.    
  
“For our forever.” Rose fell to her knees, holding out her left hand, and she kissed him for all she was worth when he slid the ring onto her finger. “I love you, my Doctor.”    
  
“I love you, Rose Tyler.” He sighed, and Rose didn’t doubt he meant it for a moment.


End file.
